Entre líneas
by Joan-Solenne
Summary: ¿Cúal es la línea en que la amistad y el amor deben separarse? -se convirtió en una pregunta recurrente en Yuri después del Grand Prix, gracias no sólo a la influencia de cierta pareja sino también a la emoción que circula por todo su cuerpo cuando piensa en cierto amigo kazajo.


**ENTRE LÍNEAS**

Cuando Yuri Plisetsky observaba a Viktor y a Yuuri distinguía el sentimiento que fluía entre ambos. Aunque él era aún un adolescente inexperto en ciertos sentidos, el ambiente de los dos mayores le resultaba demasiado evidente y abrumador como para ignorar el tipo de relación que esos dos se traían. Pero eso no signficaba que estuviera de acuerdo, sólo un poco acostumbrado a ser agobiado por tanta cursilería de alguna forma y la razón se debía a la breve convivencia con ellos casi obligatoria.

– ¡Hey! ¡Basta con eso! –también los estimaba un poco, muy poco, quizás. Pero ambos, juntos, eran una pesadilla, su pesadilla.

Yuri pensaba que ambos no se daban cuenta hasta que punto eran molestos cuando se comportaban "cariñosos" o sencillamente estaban juntos en el mismo cuarto; y a veces, confirmaba que sí se percataban de ello y lo hacían precisamente para irritarlo.

Antes de deslizarse fuera de la pista, unas cuantas maldiciones más fueron espetadas por un fastidiado Yuri. Estaba decidido a retirarse horas antes, sabiendo que a su entrenador le molestaba sus ausencias (o escapes) tanto como lidiar con su terrible comportamiento. Lo cierto era que Yuri estaba enojado y no precisamente debido a la nueva pareja sino al modo en que le restregaban su envidiable, fluida y casi perfecta relación en cada entrenamiento que debía compartir con Viktor (o el dúo). Y eso era sólo una parte del problema, porque cortarles la inspiración amorosa con un repentino arranque como otras veces se había convertido en una posibilidad remota y ahora le era, prácticamente, imposible interrumpirles sin haberles mirado con detenimiento para, contrario a sus intenciones, hacer crecer la dudas en su interior.

Sí recapitulaba, su vida había sido relativamente simple antes de partir de España y concluir el Grand Prix con su anhelo cumplido: la medalla de oro en su primer año compitiendo en la categoría senior. Sus días se centraban en los entrenamientos y los ensayos de cada rutina, para alcanzar la perfección de cada movimiento. Sus sentimientos, si es que alguna vez había sido consciente de ellos, se dirigían los buenos a su abuelo y su rudeza hacia sus compañeros y entrenador. Incluso si meditaba la vez que había tocado el tema del "amor" con las famosas rutinas de Viktor, el primer pensamiento había sido su querido abuelo porque él era la persona que más apreciaba y del único cuyo apoyo había sido significativo para él hasta...

Continuó su recorrido de regreso a casa sin prisa por llegar. A esas horas sólo le esperaban un regaño de parte de su abuelo y nada de los piroshkis que gustaba. A pesar que el clima del verano era más hostil en la mañana y ese día especialmente había pasado un viento helado que hacía temblar a los pocos transeúntes en las calles, Yuri agradecía por eso aun si estaba congelándose. Gracias a esas condiciones podía caminar entre el poco flujo de personas y las primeras nubecillas de nieve descendiendo, con la certeza que no sería sorprendido por ninguna fan, a menos que ellas fueran inmunes a esa escala de temperatura bajo cero. Si bien estaba habituado al frío del país no lo estaba a la reciente fama alcanzada ni a ser identificado casi en cada cuadra.

Mientras sacudía la capucha de la chaqueta que llevaba se decidió, finalmente, a revisar su celular. El aparato había vibrado con persistencia una vez saliera del centro de entrenamiento entre llamadas, mensajes y notificicaciones. Ahora podía darle la razón a Otabek. Lo habían discutido una vez terminado el Grand Prix: el celular era un medio de acercarse a las personas pero también una terrible arma de control de la que Yuri no podía, ni quería prescindir. Y quien le había dicho eso, surgía recordándole aquello en una melodía particular que Yuri había elegido para saber cuándo recibía algo de ese contacto especial. Esa melodía significaba a la vez que esa persona se rendía nuevamente a hacer empleo de los modernos mensajes para comunicarse con una persona y esa persona era Yuri.

Y eso era parte del problema o casi todo en sí.

Cuando Yuri dio por cerrado el tema del Grand Prix, no fue el peso del cansancio o la fama que le cayó encima como un catástrofe de esas que ponen el mundo de cabeza (su mundo), sino el descubrir cuán complicado era distinguir el punto en que la amistad y el amor se distinguían, las fronteras de uno con el otro. En otras palabras, lo que ocupaba su mente eran esos aspectos propios de crecer incitados por el dilema en que había terminado involucrado por la influencia de la reciente pareja del patinaje.

Una sonrisa iluminó la pálida piel de Yuri al leer lo que iba escrito en los mensajes de parte de Otabek. Era la misma expresión que había puesto el día en la cafetería antes de ser interrumpidos, la misma que sostuvo en la fiesta mientras conversaba con su "amigo" y en las inolvidables salidas que ambos habían hecho durante la breve estancia en España antes de partir. No podía evitar que todo lo que tuviera que ver con el kazajo llevara el rótulo de inolvidable porque aquellos encuentros le habían llevado más de un disgusto con los regaños de Yakov y Lilia y la curiosidad de sus compañeros por los detalles de esas "salidas".

 _O.-"Lo acaban de confirmar la cinco continentes será en (…) ¿Podemos vernos ahí?"_

Ahora Yuri comprendía la inquietud de Yakov por pulir cada rutina. Yuri no esperaba menos cuando los plazos se aproximaban y las exigencias incrementaban, pero en ese momento, eso le daba igual. Lo importante en ese mensaje era que ambos se verían de nuevo y lo resaltante que Otabek quería verlo a él tanto como el rubio deseaba ver al kazajo.

El mensaje había sido enviado hace un par de minutos y la respuesta escrita por un impulso de esa emoción que coloreaba las mejillas del rubio. Era una respuesta automática difícil de evitar. Hasta entonces, no había importado si el otro enviaba una imagen, una sencilla oración o parte de una conversación más extensa las cuales se prolongaban hasta que uno debía hacer recuerdo al otro de la diferencia de husos y los buenos hábitos de dormir al menos seis horas; no había algo que le disgustara de su "amigo", ni algo que no le sacara una sonrisa y le hiciera recobrar las fuerzas o ganas mermadas por el extenuante entrenamiento.

Yuri se detuvo a punto de presionar el botón de enviar sólo un instante antes de hacerlo resignado a lo que tuviera que venir. Además no cometía ninguna falta con mostrar un poco de esa alegría que le recorría el cuerpo en unas cuantas palabras inocentes.

 _Y.- ¡Claro que nos veremos! ¡Y saldremos como en España o mucho más!_

La nevada había arreciado así como la corriente y sus pisadas con las de los únicos locos que cruzaban en raudas carreras se estampaban por la calzada para desaparecer en cuestión de minutos. El clima era mejor allá en su memoria. En el día que el hasta ese entonces poco sociable competidor y rival suyo se le había acercado de una forma tal que se habia preparado una historia exageradamente fantástica que circuló al instante por las redes "El héroe Kazajo rescata a la hada rusa" Demasiado molesto para su gusto. No obstante, el tiempo e interés le había faltado para darse cuenta de ello cuando Otabek le relatara la forma en que el kazajo había cruzado en su vida y cómo ese niño no había podido olvidarlo.

– Tus ojos... –cuántos lo habían admirado por lo delgado y flexible que era, su rostro delicado o su forma de patinar. Pero sus ojos eran algo que nadie había reparado en contemplar con detenimiento para considerarlos especiales en un país donde la mayoría de sus habitantes poseían una gama de colores similares.

Ahí estaba la ansiedad y la duda latente emergiendo junto a la imagen de Yuuri y las palabras de Viktor. La historia de ese par que había empezado con una admiración del primero que había pasado a ser recompensada tiempo después. La relación que se había iniciado con un trato de entrenador y entrenado que estaba por debajo de la escala de amistad que Yuri tenía, pero… él había comenzado a admirar a Otabek y temía que eso fuera siquiera similar al del katsudon. "No, no y no". Yuri sacudió la cabeza hasta descubrirse la capucha y desordenar más sus rubios cabellos, negándose a admitir que estaba considerando una emoción de ese tipo, una cursilería de esas.

– Amigos… Amigos… –Yuri, el ganador más joven del Grand Pix, temblaba a mitad de una desierta calle confortándose con la idea de que sólo estaba en medio de una amistad, su primera amistad seria y agradable.

Pero no podía negar que estar conectado a una persona de esa manera y sentirse terriblemente contento por ello se acercaba, peligrosamente, a otra clase de sentimiento. Tampoco mentir sobre los latidos que presionaban en su delgado cuerpo y retumbaban en un gran eco que lo desestabilizaba como cuando terminaba con una rutina complicada con éxito, la cual realmente había disfrutado. Para su suerte, los mensajes modernos imponían una distancia suficiente y necesaria para esconder esa vergüenza tan impropio en él por la probabilidad de encontrarse en un desvío de la amistad o uno de esos atajos del amor.

Cómo explicar que Otabek era la razón de su irracionalidad o mejor dicho su fuente de enredos. El punto en que su vida había dejado de ser simple. Blanco o negro. Rebeldía. Cómo decirle que desde que lo había conocido su rebelde cabeza debía escindirse en una fracción de tiempo excesivo más para intentar reconocer el amor de la amistad, la amistad del amor por su sanidad.

Apresuró sus pasos sin importar lo que esperara o no en casa. No iba a ser alcanzado por esos dos que no hace poco flirteaban en la pista de patinaje y de repente se aparecían casi siguiéndolo, ni por el monstruoso cupido. Un amigo no era lo mismo que un amante pero a veces a alguien se le ocurría revolver la vida de dos personas y desarticularlas en algo incomprensible para un adolescente. Corrió en una huida limpia, sin obstáculos con los que tropezar, como hubiera deseado hacerlo de sus debates internos.

 _O.-"Estaré esperando el día"_

Se preparó para responder con lo primero que se le ocurriera y lo delatara. No comprendía cómo las palabras (dichas o escritas) de Otabek eran capaces de volverlo vulnerable y problemático consigo mismo como Viktor con Yuuri. ¡No! Él no iba a ceder a ser tan frágil y emocional como el katsudon (al menos no con la facilidad del patinador japonés). Lo suyo iba a ser una amistad, definitivamente y él no se sentiría de otra forma más que esa aunque no tuviera la certeza de que era la correcta.

Y tal vez para Yuri el amor seguiría vagando entre líneas de una amistad sin ser descubierta hasta que él quisiera o…

…

 **Notas Finales (?):** Hi! Primero que nada gracias por leer este One-shot que surgió luego de ver todo YOI en un día (Benditas vacaciones!). Es la segunda vez que intentó terminar un fic y espero haya salido bien(?). Y es que no podía quedarme sin escribir algo de estos dos y en especial de Yurio.

Una disculpa por algún error que hubiera o por lo corto que es. Espero escribir pronto quizás una continuación (?) gracias a una idea que me dio una amiga no hace mucho y a otra que estaba guardando y que me parece encaja para seguir escribiendo. Claro, si la inspiración no vuelve a perderse por ahí XD

Hasta otra.


End file.
